Fake Out'
by DensiLover116
Summary: Felicity and Oliver have to perform a 'fake' wedding to draw out Cupid. But how will this affect Felicity?
1. Chapter 1

' _ **Fake Out'**_

 _A/N: Okay so with the hiatus and the confirmation that it was a fake out wedding, and all the angsty fics I've been reading I thought I would write a less angst one and a more where Felicity is nervous and hurt type story. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't do this. I changed my mind."

"Um, Felicity don't you think it's a little late for that?"

"What do you mean, there's still some time."

"I think you passed that. We're walking down the aisle already."

"I know. But you know the part in movies where the dad asks the daughter if she really wants to do this. And says he has the car up and ready outside?"

"Yeah, but that's only in movies Felicity."

"I know, I just thought we'd give it a try? I mean I know you're not my dad but… you're always there for me and I wouldn't have anyone else walk me down the aisle. I was going to ask you before…everything happened. You're always there for me and if not like a father then an older brother." She smiled at him.

"Felicity, I would've loved to walk you down the aisle. It would've been a privilege. Maybe if things work out later who knows, it still could?" He said hopefully.

"Hmm…maybe. It's just I didn't expect things to be like this. And I definitely didn't expect this 'fake out' wedding."

"You know it's not real. You two aren't really getting married, if not I would've asked if you wanted to high tale it out of here." He said as he smiled and winked at her.

"Thanks, Digg. It just really hit me that this could've been real and it hurts you know."

"I know."

They finally reached the alter and he kissed her cheek and went to take his place.

She plastered on a smile with a brave face and stood by the man who she thought was supposed to be her future husband.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…" The officiant stated.


	2. Chapter 2 Oliver's (POV)

_**Fake out (2)**_

 _A/N: Okay so i wasn't really going to add more to the story, but since it got more follows i decided to add Oliver's POV + another chapter . Hope you like it and thank you to everyone who liked,faved, and followed! :)_

* * *

(Oliver's POV)

He could see her the moment the that she opened the doors and started walking toward him down the aisle.

She was talking about something with Digg and he thought maybe she changed her mind and wasn't going through with the plan. But then he heard Digg chuckle lightly and he knew everything was going to be okay. Well as okay as it can be when your about to 'marry' the love of your life without really marrying her like you were supposed to. She reached the aisle and he looked at her for a moment taking in the way that she looked; so beautiful and amazing. He really hadn't wanted to go through with this plan but it seemed to be the only way. She agreed to it and so did he, he just hasn't realized how hard this would be. Looking at her now all he can see is her brave face. She's trying to be strong and so is he. He just hoped one day he'd get the chance to make it up to her. For them to actually have a real wedding and an happily ever after. Shaking him from his thoughts he heard the officiant start to talk. 'Dearly beloved we are gathered here today...'


	3. Chapter 3 ('Wedding')Aftermath)

_**Fake Out**_

 _ **(Chapter 2)**_

* * *

They began the ceremony and when asked for the vows they each paused. Not knowing what to say or to do next.

"Who would like to start first?" The officiant asked.

It was silent for a moment but then Oliver decided he'd go first, to give some extra time for Felicity to decide on what she was going to say.

He cleared his throat and said "I'll go first."

"Felicity, you know how hard it was for me to adjust to everything once I came back. And when I did there was a part of me that never felt normal. It's like I was on edge everywhere I went, I couldn't relax or be myself. Then one day I walked into your office and everything changed. There was this normalcy to being there with you. When I looked at you it was the first time that I saw someone as just a person.

And when you looked at me you didn't treat me ant different from anyone else. I felt like I could just be me. There was just something about you." He smiled and was going to continue but she spoke before he could.

She let out a small laugh and said.

"I was chewing on a pen."

"It was red."

She nodded in agreement.

"I guess it's my turn now."

"To continue a bit from what you said… I knew there was something about you too. I knew from that moment my life would never be the same. And I was right. You changed me in a way that I didn't even know was possible. Before I met you I was this normal IT girl who no one really noticed. Then you walked into my office with a broken laptop and asked me if I can salvage any of it. Which of course I did. Then we somehow kept meeting each other. We had a lot of up's and downs in our relationship, but I truly believe that we could get thru anything as long as we're together. We've definitely had our fair share of obstacles but we've always came out stronger in the end. When I'm with you I feel like I can do anything. We've seen the world together. And one day I hope we continue that on this new journey that we have in front of us. Because, I'm not done seeing the world with you Oliver Queen. Especially Bali."

He smiled an earnest smile at her. Everything she said was remarkable and she was right. He wanted to do all those things with her. He just hoped he would have the chance to.

They said their 'I do's' and he reached out for her hand and placed the ring on her finger and she did the same.

They held onto each other's hands while the officiant continued on.

"Now if anyone here objects speak now or forever hold your peace."

Just as they thought the coast was clear a loud bang came from the door.

"I don't think so! I vehemently object!"

"What's going on here? Who are you?"

"You need to run and get out of here." Oliver told the officiant. Once he saw that she was safe the plan started.

"You two are not getting married today! If I can't have a happy ending then neither are you!" She pulled out her bow and arrow and pointed straight at Felicity.

Without hesitation he moved directly in front of her blocking her from view.

"Get out of my way! Don't worry I'll take care blondie here then you'll be next. And then you two can really be together forever." She smiled wickedly at them and let go a warning shot.

It missed them but barely. She was about to release another one when the rest of the gang showed up.

Laurel let out a cry giving her enough of a distraction for Speedy to knock her out.

Once Cutter or 'Cupid' was detained. They made sure that she went back to Argus and this time she was staying there.

"Felicity, are you okay?" He asked her putting his hands on her shoulders.

"About what exactly? Because none of this is okay. It won't ever be okay."

She said and went out to the bride's dressing room before he could see the tears in her eyes.

Once she had changed she wiped away the remaining tears on her face and was about to go to the parking lot where the guys were waiting for her when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Oliver, can I come in?"

"Sure."

He walked in and went to her.

"Oliver, before you start I just want you to know… I know this was a part of a plan to capture cupid and I agreed to it; we agreed to it. I just wasn't expecting it to be so hard."

"I know. It's been really difficult lately, for the both of us."

"Exactly, how are we supposed to move on from this if…"

"Do you want to move on?"

"I… I don't know. I didn't realize how hard it would be to be away from you, to not be with you. Because I miss you… I miss us being together every day. I miss laying with you in bed with your arms wrapped around me because I feel safe there with you. And…" Great now the tears were back.

"Felicity." He said softly moving closer to her to hug her.

She cried in his arms until she couldn't anymore.

"We should really get going. There probably wondering where we are."

"Yeah we should go."

He said but neither one of them moved.

"Oliver?"

"Felicity?"

She leaned up and kissed him softly on his lips.

She was going to pull away because it was only supposed to be a thank you kiss but he held onto her tighter and he leaned into the kiss.

Then once she felt his lips on hers it felt good. She really missed this. He was a really good kisser.

When he bit her bottom lip she opened up and she let out a small moan.

"God Felicity, I missed you. I missed kissing you."

"I could tell. And I missed kissing you too."

She smirked at him. Her forehead leaning against his as they kissed one more time.

"Oliver."

"Yeah."

"I'm really tired. Can we go home please?"

"You mean to the loft?"

"Yeah, I mean we have a lot to talk about but right now all I want to do is to go home, shower and sleep till morning."

"I think that can be arranged."

He took her hand in his noticing that she hadn't taken the ring off yet. He wondered how long it would take her to realize that she still had it on.

"What? Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, no reason. Let's go home."

He smiled at her and then they walked out the door to their home.


End file.
